Papa, Maman
by jetepromets
Summary: Harry va rendre visite à la tombe de ses parents après la guerre.


**Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une deuxieme petite histoire sur Harry Potter ! C'est assez triste, mais j'avais envie d'essayer de mettre un minimum de sentiment dans ce texte. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour améliorer l'histoire/mon style d'écriture ect.. Mais aussi, votre point de vu!**

 **Merci beaucoup! :)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes.**

 **enjoyRosa**

ll faisait frais ce soir. Le vent soufflait doucement, la pleine lune et les lampadaires éclairant la petite ville de Godric's Hollow. Les enfants déguisés parcouraient chaque maison, à la recherche de bonbons pour remplir leur pot - et ensuite leur estomac. Leurs cris de joie et d'excitation complaient le silence habituelle de la ville. La plupart des parents surveillaient avec un sourire au lèvres, les gosses courant comme des piles électriques en surchauffes.

C'était la même chose à chaque Hallowen. Les yeux brillants d'excitation et de bonheur -contenus pour certains-, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout le monde ici semblaient heureux. Tout le monde sauf un.

Un jeune homme marchait en direction d'un endroit plus sombre, loin de l'agitation et l'éclat de la ville. Il donnait l'impression de fuir avec ses grandes enjambées.

Son visage éclairait par la lune, son expression était dur, de marbre. Ses yeux émeraudes, habituellement brillant de joie de vivre, étaient assombris. Ses cheveux noir étaient secs, ébouriffés. Sa peau crayeuse faisait ressortir ses grandes cernes noir sous ses yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le cimetière. Il serra plus fort le bouquet de chrysanthèmes jaunes dans ses mains. Il avançait vers une des nombreuses tombes, où on pouvait lire les noms de James Potter et Lily Potter.

S'accroupissant, il posa délicatement le bouquet. Puis, presque religieusement, il parcouru à travers le bout de ses doigts le nom de ses parents.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais il secoua juste sa tête pour empêcher les larmes de glisser sur ses joues.

Harry Potter s'assit, et remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son torse pris une respiration tremblante.

"Hey Papa, Maman... murmura t'il. Je suis désolé de pas être venir vous voir plus tôt, j'étais.. Occupé."

Occupé. Occupé à faire la guerre. Affronter les mangemorts. Détruire les Horcruxes. Et vaincre Voldemort.

Il se racla la gorge.

"Je me suis vengé. J'ai tué Voldemort." Il fait une pause, et repris d'une voix tremblante. " Je devrais être soulagé, heureux, non ? Pourtant je ne le suis pas."

Sa voix contenait des sanglots.

"Tout le monde est mort, papa, maman. Vous, Sirius.. Ça était dur, très dur, de tenir sans une vraie famille.. mais j'ai réussi, grâce aux Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore... Mais c'était de ma faute, j'ai perdu la dernière personne de ma famille car je ne suis pas capable de bloquer mon esprit. Je suis désolé, papa, maman.. Je suis tellement désolé Sirius, tout est de ma faute.."

Il sanglotait, maintenant.

"Pourtant.. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai cherché des informations à travers le voile, je n'ai fait que ça tout les jours, chaque nuit.. Mais il y avait rien, rien du tout.."

Il secoua sa tête frénétiquement.

" Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Pardonnez-moi..j'en ai terriblement besoin."

Ses pleurs devenaient plus fort, sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge.

"A-Après... Dumbledore... Dumbledore est mort.. Et.. Et la guerre a commencée, encore plus forte, plus b-brutale.. Des g-gens mourraient, ils avaient peur.. Moi aussi.."

Il pris une grande respiration pour se reprendre et chassa rageusement les larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de main.

"On a appris que Voldemort a crée des Horcruxes.. Six, en fait.. C'est ce que Voldemort croyait. Parce que, y'en avait sept, finalement."

Il hésita. Qu'est-ce-que penseraient ses parents ?

"J'en était un."

Le silence plana quelque instant.

Comme si Harry attendait d'entendre leur hoquet de sputeur, ou pire, de peur. Finalement, aucun son brisa le silence. On pouvait juste entendre, en arrière fond, des cris et rires d'enfants.

Harry brisa le silence d'une voix hésitante.

" C'était bizarre.. De se dire qu'une partie de lui vivait en moi. Et je voulais mourir, car j'avais l'impression de n'être plus vraiment 'Harry' ... Je me suis rendu compte que ma vie était basée sur des mensonges. Et ça m'a fait mal."

Il regarda fixement un point à l'horizon.

"J'me suis demandé si Dumbledore me regardait, parfois, avec peine, pitié, dégoût.. Je me suis demandé de ce qu'il pensait vraiment de moi. Si il arrivait à faire la différence entre moi et Voldemort. Je me suis demandé si lui ou Snape éprouvaient des remords à me cacher tout ça."

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

"Ouais, Dumbledore le savait. Snape le savait. Ils n'ont rien dit. Ils ont juste attendus le bon moment pour me laisser mourir."

Ça faisait encore plus mal de le dire à voix haute. Le sentiment de trahison se répandait dans ses veines et la colère contre Dumbledore -un homme qu'il appréciait énormément, son mentor- lui serra le cœur.

"Alors en bon Survivant, ou bonne occasion pour certains de détruire Voldemort, j'étais près à mourir. Je l'étais tellement."

Il serra les poings.

"J'ai tout perdu, papa, maman. Remus est mort. Fred est mort. Tonks est morte. Pleins de gens sont morts."

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

"Hermione est morte. Ron est mort." sa voix tremblait, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, moins régulière.

"Ils étaient là, allongés par terre, immobiles. I-ils avaient l'impression de dormir, mais leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts.."

Il ne réussi pas à stopper le sanglot sorti de sa gorge.

"Je pouvais voir la peur, la surprise dans leur prunelle. Leurs bouges légèrement ouverte, formant un cri muet. Avaient-t'ils criés ? Avaient-t'ils soufferts ?"

Il mît sa tête sur ses genoux, ses bras l'entourant.

"Je n'ose plus regarder les Weasley en face. Suis-je lâche ?"

Il eut un rire amer. 'Bien sûr que tu l'es, mon pauvre !' Harry savait que sa petite voix dans sa tête avait raison.

"Je suis perdu. Perdu sans eux. Sans Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus.. Et je suis seul."

Seul. Ce mot le frappa comme un poignard en plein cœur.

"Je suis seul, et.. Et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. À faire mon deuil, et à avancer."

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

"J'ai comme l'impression que je sais plus comment marcher." Il eut un petit rire, mais redevient son visage reprit son sérieux. "Et j'en ai plus envie de toute façon."

Il se redressa lentement, difficilement.

"Vous me manquez tous. Mais.. On se reverra.. B-bientôt."

Sans un mot de plus, et sans regard en arrière, il quitta le cimetière.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry Potter est retrouvé mort.


End file.
